Trial and Error
by The Harlot of the Beast
Summary: Sathe has just been promoted to Second class and things begin to take an interesting direction when a certain First class whishes to mentor her. Her motives for being in SOLDIER, however, will begin to create a moral choice for many invovled. Sathe is an OC. romance with Sephiroth. M for language, concepts and, eventually, sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 (08-01 09:49:24)

It had been a year since she joined SOLDIER as a Third class, ranking top three in her recruitment team. One year, two months, three weeks and fourteen hours since she joined, to be exact. Over a year of her time dedicated to extraneous physical training both virtually and realistically, grueling mental exercises for up to ten hours at a time, exhausting 4a.m patrols of alleys belonging to brothels and drug houses and, who could forget, the never-ending war on sexism with her own co-workers (never mind the public).

Sathe, though she wasn't the only female in SOLDIER, knew she was the toughest woman she had ever known with the exception of her own mother (may she rest peacefully). Cocky wasn't an attitude she normally portrayed, however, and most discovered it for themselves sooner or later without her needing to self acknowledge the fact. This - amongst all her scores from all her exercises, all her report sheets from every patrol both as training and solo, all her battles with the other Third's and Second's (not all of them entirely for the purpose of 'training') and of course the fact she was the only Third within that period to best that years most promising recruit to Second, Zack Fair - is why Sathe was one of only five third classes to be tested for promotion into Second for the up-coming year (though as far as Sathe was concerned, a year already in motion). What no one else but her knew, however, were her true reasons for being in the program to begin with.

Sephiroth would not be attending such a recruitment, though perhaps Angeal would. Sephiroth, had not even bothered to be briefed on the five chosen for advancement. The silver haired First only concerned himself with the other First's and the most promising of Second's. Still, if Angeal did attend he would likely hear an account of events and, it _would_ be beneficial to know how many of the five passed. Less and less seemed to be showing the promise SOLDIER required and more seemed to be slipping out of the ranks completely. It was not yet a problem, as hundreds still applied monthly, but it could certainly become one.

Currently, the General poured over reports concerning a mako reactor in Mideel. This particular reactor has been causing ShinRa more than it's fair share of trouble and Sephiroth was at the point of simply shutting the whole project down (well, if he had that authority he would have been). The reactor has broken down twice, had it's main generator replaced at a cost of half the machine itself and been the victim of four separate attempts at destructive vandalism. He had gone himself, Genesis to accompany him, with the last attack and found the issue particularly irritating; for all intensive purposes, Sephirorh considered the town to have a hive mind since the entire population seemed to despise ShinRa.

With a sigh, he closed the folders and organized them into a neat stack to the side of his desk and opened a drawer, taking out a small bottle. The glass of this bottle was solid black and fit snuggly into the palm of his long hand, a diamond shaped stopper adorning its mouth. Running his thumb over the smooth glass he clenched his eyes closed before returning the bottle to its spot. Just as he decided to head to the training rooms to run some simulations three knocks came from his office door. Angeal. He knew it instantly.

"Come in!" He called, subconsciously running his hand over the drawer with the bottle, making sure it was closed.

Angeal entered and quickly closed the door behind him. He seemed in jovial spirits, Sephiroth noticed, a hardly contained smile and excitement in the eyes. Sitting across from his friend and colleague Angeal didn't make Sephiroth wait for an explanation.

"Four out of five made it through." He smiled wider, bringing up his foot to rest against his knee.

Sephiroth was impressed. "I'm glad to hear it." He said honestly.

"One of them." Angeal paused, glancing to the beige carpet "One of them seems quite talented."

"Oh? Thinking of mentoring another one?"

"No. That puppy of mine is enough for now. I was thinking maybe Genesis… or even you." Angeal knew how much of a long shot suggesting something like that was, but he was convinced Sephiroth would be the best choice for this particular SOLDIER. Though, like he expected, Sephiroth shook his head.

"Not going to happen. Too much on my plate to spend my free time training some ego-filled pile of testosterone."

"Well, I can guarantee you _that_ wont be a problem. Then again, she was better then the men."

That caught the Generals attention. "She?"

"Yes. I've told you about her. She beat Zack four months ago in an advanced simulation."

Sephiroth remembered, though not well. He had thought at the time that Zack must have been over-worked; he had only been promoted two months prior and the regiments he undertook were taxing.

"She's good, Seph. Real good."

"Hmm."

"You don't believe me? Because she's female?"

"It helps raise my doubts, but no. It's not that I think a female wouldn't be able to make it this far - although, again, it would be much harder - but more so your perception, to be honest."

Angeal was quiet for a second. He didn't seem offended, just contemplative. "You're referring to my concerns for losing so many recruits."

Sephiroth was. It bothered any of the higher-ups within the program but it seemed to eat at Angeal like an infection; he was beginning to see talent where there was only promise.

"I see your point." Angeal said to his unspoken agreement. "But I'm telling you, this one is different. Sathe Rain. That's her name. Look her up." He went to stand.

"Leaving already?"

"Only wanted to update you, I'm taking Fair to the slums for some recon training. Genesis still in Rocket Town?"

"Yes, for the next two days, at least."

"Hmm. Ok, we'll talk about Mideel when I'm back tonight." He gestured to the folders on the desk. Sephiroth nodded and Angeal made it to the door, turning back once he opened it. "Sathe Rain." He said again with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Sathe, now a proud Second, battled against another who advanced at the same time as her, by the name of Orion. They used reinforced wooden rods (basically spears without the tip) in an artful, quick footed dance of sorts. Darting around, under and over each other, limbs sailing through the air and, sometimes, connecting painfully to the intended spot of contact.

Orion was like a worm, he could contort his spine and legs like they were made of string and used his natural lankiness to strike far and fast. Sathe was far more feline, quick to pounce and a good mind to see her opponents moves. She would dance on the edges of his swings, pulling in at the last moment for his vulnerability. It was a battle of warriors who respected each other.

Orion had been the first person to look beyond her gender. At first, like everyone else, he was weary but he wasn't going to dismiss her right away and soon they became quite close. If Sathe's 4 a.m. shifts became too much (since she seemed to pull that rotation the most often) Orion would switch with her to relieve her of at least one night a week. Likewise, if Sathe saw Orion struggling with their studies regarding tactical advancement, or strategy, she always managed to teach him in a way the instructors couldn't and often just gave him the answer so he could make the connection towards it himself. Their relationship caused some concern in the beginning, having been responsible for both of them being subjected to separate questioning by Lazard and Hojo regarding the nature of their friendship. Being reminded that fraternization was strictly forbidden and that this was a company for warriors; soldiers. They had nothing to lie about.

Orion suddenly held up his hand after a third round, indicating a break. They were both slick with sweat, pasting Orion's dirty blonde hair to his scalp and gluing Sathe's chestnut further back into her ponytail.

"How's your side?" She asked him after they both got down a few gulps of water.

Orion rubbed the rib she had wacked quite forcefully with delicate fingers and shrugged. "You've done worse." He gestured to her face, "How is your lip?"

Sathe put two fingers to the corner of her mouth and pulled them away bloody, she thought she felt it trickling down her chin. "Well, didn't even really notice it until now, so I guess I'm fine."

He laughed; it was a nice sound, his naturally deep voice became light in laughter, sing-song almost. He was about to rebut when the P.A system in the gym crackled to life.

"Sathe Rain. SOLDIER Second class, Sathe Rain, please report immediately to Director Lazzard's office. I repeat. SOLDIER Second class, Sathe Rain, please report immediately to Director Lazzard's office."

And then the room was quiet again. Sathe looked back to Orion with obvious worry streaking her normally stoic features. Two others who had been training on the other side of the room glared over with obvious contempt on theirs; they had been Second's for much longer, after all, why was she getting a meeting with Lazzard?

Orion put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing bad.

"Yea," she gulped, "Maybe they just want to remind me that I'm not allowed to have sex with anyone here, now that I've moved up at all." Her tone wasn't serious, if anything it was bitter.

Orion laughed again, "Since becoming Second comes with memory loss and all, I hear ya'." He sarcastically quipped back, then he leaned in much closer so it could be possible for only her to hear the words "Although we both know another reminder wont make a damn difference."

She leaned away just enough he could catch her wink and bloodied smirk before she turned on her heel to head for the doors.

When Sathe and Orion had been interrogated for their relationship the first time, they really didn't have anything to lie about. What the Director and Scientist failed to realize, was that they themselves were the ones to put the idea into their heads. The two Thirds could easily admit to themselves that they found the other attractive, but the idea of doing anything about it was far from their brains; they needed to train.

That is, until, Lazzard and Hojo pissed them off; particularly Sathe. She understood the rules against intimacy within the ranks, it made sense, but the way they addressed it to her caused that familiar spark of rebellion. She could bloody-well give her body to whoever she damn well pleased. She had always been a female who admitted she enjoyed the pleasures of flesh, why shouldn't she? And Orion and her had an understanding. They weren't a couple, far from it, and they never became jealous if out on the town and their attentions dragged elsewhere. Just like their sparring rounds, their late-night meetings were simply in place to help keep their wits about them.

Sathe didn't realize how lost in thought she was until she was in front of Lazzards massive office doors. She took in a deep breath and removed all trace of emotion from her face, preparing to defend her friendship. Then, she knocked. A voice called her in but it was not Lazzard's; she didn't recognize it. Confused, she evenly turned the handle and let herself in.

"Second class SOLD-" she cut her announcement short with obvious shock, yet quickly recovered. "Second class SOLDIER, Sathe Rain, reporting, Sir." Her voice had lost its edge, it's confidence and it bordered on wavering altogether.

This was not promising to Sephiroth, who sat in Lazzard's chair staring at her.

Two days prior, after Angeal had left Sephiroth, the latter had continued his plans with going down to the simulation training rooms. After a few rounds with new courses he had recently designed, he let his curiosity get the best of him and typed in "Sathe Rain" into the leader boards of the friendly competition. He didn't look at these records much, no First did (except maybe Angeal but they had never discussed it), mainly because this section of stats covered a sort of playground mentality; it allowed the SOLDIER's a way to train with less stress mixed with a healthy dose of competition. They could team up on one another, engage in games that resembled capture the flag or even 'cops and robbers'. All while being scored against each other and monthly, rewards of low level materia and potions go out to the top players.

Sathe Rain, Sephiroth was surprised to see, had scored in the top players six months of the fourteen she had been here. Rewarded each time. She was particularly good with the 'capture the flag' game, he noticed, but found himself skimming threw all the others as well. Then, he moved on to her more beneficial stats. Just as impressive, if not more so since these were actual battles. It was when he went to watch a replay of one of her higher scoring battles against a Behemoth, that he caught himself.

What was he doing? So Angeal was right, she is talented. Was he really considering taking her for one-on-one training? Mentoring her? His hand hovered near the 'play' button and, in the end, decided against watching but not because he had made up his mind on taking her under his wing or not. Sephiroth, as a young, strong, viable and gorgeous male, had a remarkable hold over his hormones and he planned to keep it that way. Oh, he was in no way inexperienced, and nor was this an issue about temptation, either. He simply didn't want to make the decision while knowing what she looked like. In the end, he wanted her ability to speak for itself. He didn't want any concern for others to question his motives if he did indeed agree to mentor her. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Why don't you give Zack to Genesis and take Sathe?" Sephiroth suddenly suggested to his friend that night over a private dinner in Angeals quarters. They had been discussing the advancement of a project in the science section of things so this struck Angeal by surprise.

"What?" He instantly said "Why? I've had Zack for five months now, in another four he could possibly be ready for promotion. Genesis is a good fighter but… I've been reaching Zack with honour. He gets it and I've grown fond of the puppy." He put his fork down and studied his friend. "You have objection to Genesis training a female?"

"I do." Sephiroth admitted with no hesitation. This has been touched on before (Genesis' behaviour with the females of ShinRa, that is) and Sephiroth and Angeal didn't exactly see eye to eye.

"Seph, come on. If he was mentoring someone from SOLDIER, he'd be a lot more professional then he chooses to be with a pretty receptionist."

Again, Sephiroth wasn't so sure. He continued to read about Sathe that day; there was a warning on her folder about possible indecent interactions with another Third, a Third who also made it into Second the same day as Sathe, he couldn't help but to have noticed. If Genesis sensed he had a willing participant, another rule breaker…. Well, it was easy to see what could happen. Sephiroth was tempted to ask Angeal if she was attractive, again for concern sake, but thought it better to leave it as he left the video of her.

"Perhaps you're right." He finally said, and true, stranger things have happened.

"Why don't you just mentor her? Obviously you agree she should be given extra attention. And obviously you don't want to trust Genesis."

"I've never mentored anyone, Angeal. My first being a female? It doesn't look proper."

Angeal was surprised. Sephiroth was not one to care much for the opinion of others, he had a strong sense of right and wrong and obeyed much of ShinRa's regulations, but he was very much his own agent and did things his own way. "That doesn't sound like you." He put forth.

"Perhaps not. Perhaps I'm just continuing to look for excuses."

"It's rewarding. It really is." He picked his fork back up, sensing his companion was done with this topic. "You know Lazzard would appreciate the effort." He finished with.


	3. Chapter 3

He stared at her a long moment, letting his eyes cast appraising glances down her frame. Sathe could tell this wasn't done with sexual intent but it made her uncomfortable just the same. Why the hell did Sephiroth call her up here? She had never met him, only seen him briefly in the halls or training rooms. Whenever him and the other Firsts gave speeches or lectures he ignored the Third's quite pointedly. But she was a Second now.

"I _have_ seen you in the hallways." He finally said, more to himself and so Sathe didn't reply right away. Her ride up here dried most of the sweat but now it was back with a vengeance.

"Sir?" She finally asked when he lapsed back into silence, those eerie mako infused cat eyes crawling over her frame again.

Sephiroth met her gaze and stood. "I've been informed that you've recently been promoted to Second." He moved to the window, his back to her she couldn't help but admire that head of hair. "I was also informed that your scores are among the highest we've had in some time, that you've also bested a personal pupil of a First."

"Zack Fair, Sir. Yes, but, if I may, Zack was not exactly at his best during that duel." She bit her lip nervously since he was not watching, instantly feeling the wound reopen.

 _'Just as I suspected'_ Sephiroth thought to himself, ' _how odd to hear it from the victor'._

He turned to her again and walked back to the desk. "Do you admit this for modesty sake?"

She thought about it quickly, resisting the urge to run her tounge over the blood pooling in the corner of her mouth. "No, Sir. It's simply the truth."

He nodded, his eyes falling to her wounded lip; she could feel it running to her chin now, without the rush of adrenaline the sensation was highly irritating and she had to clench her fist to keep from breaking stance and wiping her face. Without a word Sephiroth walked to a materia cabinet and pulled out a high level Heal. Her wound didn't require something so highly practiced but she doubted that cabinet held anything lower. Then, he handed it to her.

Sathe looked down at his outstretched hand, the green orb glowing softly against the leather of his glove. "Sir?"

"Heal yourself." He found it irritating he had to state it out loud and didn't keep it hidden from his tone.

"I'm not authorized to use materia this high, Sir."

"I am authorizing you."

He said it with such vehemence that Sathe twitched. She looked him in the eye, having to actually tilt her head skywards (something she was not used to) and felt a shiver run the length of her spine when their eyes met. Slowly, without looking away from him she took the orb out of his palm and brought it gently to her face.

This was obviously a test. She had never used materia this strong and he knew it, overuse was almost guaranteed. She closed her eyes and focused on the energy flowing into her split skin; yes, it was powerful, far more that she expected since it was only a Heal. The pulsation was so strong Sathe could no longer keep track of her wound, how far it had or hadn't healed. Then, she was blindsided with a wave of dizziness and she suddenly felt herself pitch forward.

Strong hands caught and steadied her, she opened her eyes wearily to see Sephiroth literally prying open her hand in order to release the materia she apparently held in a death grip. She let it go.

"I… I'm sorry, Sir. I don't know… I don't know what happened."

Sephiroth was returning the materia to its rightful place, his back to her again so she gently touched her lips to feel solid, smooth intact skin.

"What happened was normal and, if anything, tells me your ready to begin training with higher forms of materia." He walked back to Lazzard's desk and sat down. Finally, he motioned for her to sit across from him. She quickly did, her legs feeling more and more like jelly since he'd steadied her.

"Are you familiar with the First-class SOLDIER, Genesis?" He asked her while lacing together elegant fingers.

She was. Every female SOLDIER was, no matter how lowly of a Third they may be. "Yes, Sir." She said simply.

Sephiroth eyed her hard, his chin pointing to his chest while the index finger of his right hand gently tapped the back of his left like a metronome. She pushed away the thought that he could read minds, trying her damndest not to break eye contact.

"Have you met him?" He asked her steadily.

For reasons beyond her own, Sathe knew she had to tread carefully here. "Yes, Sir. I was here maybe three months when he introduced himself as a First, welcoming me into the program."

She failed to mention the flirting and the fact she still has his phone number saved into her phone (which has never been used). Honestly, at the time she thought it to be a test of her character or, more accurately, he just want to get laid before tossing her aside again. While Sathe can do the occasional one-night-stand (on her terms), the idea of doing it with a superior when she was still struggling to prove herself was beyond foolish.

"Just the once?"

"Yes, Sir." This was true, but now she omitted the winks he would give her when they did cross paths. It seemed that her not using the number he gave her did little to hinder his opinion. Soon, though, Sathe discovered she was far from the only one.

"Hmm. Well, Sathe. I have an interesting offer to put forth, somewhat unprecedented, to be honest with you." He lowered his hands to the desk and leaned over them, mako eyes studying her again. This time, his eyes made her feel the sexual vulnerability she would expect from Genesis. He looked away.

"Sir?" She gently asked. He went silent again, staring at the corner of the desk he seemed quite contemplative as a light crease formed in his brow.

"Zack waited two months after promotion to Second before Angeal began personally training him."

Sathe knew this, Zack remained loyal to the Thirds after promotion, even passing on lessons from Angeal to them.

"Before him, two months was viewed as a ridiculously short period before consideration by a First. Unfortunately, times have changed. The numbers have changed, so have the wars." He studied her again, this time just her face. "You're from Mideel." He blatantly - and randomly - stated.

Sathe felt her own forehead furrow. "Yes, Sir, I am." _'What the hell does that have to do with anything?'_ She thought _'Stay away from that part of my past and we'll get along just fine, Sephiroth.'_ She mentally continued with more surety then she ever would have spoken aloud to him.

"It's something that might be valuable in the future." He finally said, back into a contemplative mood. "Sathe, would you like to be mentored? You have the right to refuse, as this is a big decision and one you don't have to make right away. Know that if you say yes, a lot more responsibility will be riding on your shoulders. You will become responsible for groups of Third's both on mission and back here at headquarters. You will also, often, be mission leader, something that as of yet you have no experience in. You will be expected to portray yourself with a certain level of respect and dignity higher than your peers, effectively become a role-model. Your free time will diminish and certain grades must be kept in order to maintain the training."

He paused and gauged her reaction, giving her points for remaining stoic though he saw a fire of excitement in those ruby eyes. "The only issue," he continued, "is who is going to mentor you."

Sathe had assumed it would be Sephiroth, considering that's who was giving this information, or perhaps Genesis since the former brought him up in the first place. It wouldn't be Angeal, busy with Zack and any of the other Firsts weren't nearly as important on the 'ole resume as these three were. Granted, Sathe reminded herself, her being here had nothing to do with a job and everything to do with revenge. Regardless, didn't she still deserve to be treated at her worth?

"I beg your pardon?" She asked, forgetting the 'Sir' though luckily Sephiroth didn't seem to mind.

"Genesis or I, is the consensus."

Sathe felt both relieved and worried. These were two very intimidating men, particularly Sephiroth, and accepting as their pupil was a serious commitment. She could easily see this current, calm demeanour washing away the second she was alone with him in a training room; a guaranteed visit to the infirmary after. With Genesis too, she knew he'd drop the games when it called time for it and he would likely be rougher on her, as he is known to be a strict mentor.

"May I ask a question, Sir?"

"Of course." Sephiroth cocked his head, voice lightly betraying annoyance. "If we are alone, speaking like this, you may ask anything impertinent to the matter at hand."

Sathe nodded, glancing away quickly and feeling somewhat foolish. "Why is it up for debate? I mean, regarding who should mentor me."

"Debate?"

"You said it was a consensus. More people would have had to weigh in on the issue, besides the two of you, then."

Sephiroth stared directly at her with dead, expressionless eyes. Then, right as Sathe was beginning to feel as if she was about to be beheaded, he showed a very small smile in the corner of one side of his mouth, his eyes loosening.

"A few people have been asked, yes. Angeal, for example, thinks I am better suited but that Genesis is just as good an option."

"I'm inclined to agree." She didn't mean to speak those words out loud, but it was too late and she knew the cringe was visible to him.

"Why is that?" He asked as she knew he would, a tone that said gently 'tell me everything'.

She sighed. "I simply think, from what I know about the way you two strategize, that I would be more in tune with your style of leadership. Sir."

Sephiroth almost wanted to clap. That was good. She spoke a truth, he could tell, but it effectively covered a deeper reason she'd prefer him; maybe even two. So, she was silver-tongued too.

"Judging from some of your statistics, your strengths and weaknesses, I can see why you'd make that assumption." He could have drawn it out of her, but what was the point? He'd have time, because at that moment he made up his mind. "Well, Sathe, Genesis' is not even in headquarters at the moment and I am quite intrigued by you. Take the night to think this offer over, tomorrow you can reach me by this number." He slid a white card across the table. "If you like, we can begin tomorrow. When Genesis comes back, perhaps you can train a bit with him as well and we can assess clearly who the appropriate choice would be." He already knew it would be him but it was a necessary step after he'd shown such reluctance to Angeal (and many others in regards to mentoring in general).

Sathe took the card slowly, running her finger over his title and name. Much more professional; Genesis had taken her phone straight out of her hand and programmed his own number in. "I will not think lightly on this opportunity, Sir." She informed him, looking back to his eyes.

That small smile again. "Good. If I were you, I would take the rest of day off from training, I understand today is a day off for you."

"Yes, Sir. It is."

"So take it to think. If you agree to this, you'll have much less days simply for thoughts."

She thanked him, bowed and walked out, clutching the card the entire time.

After Sathe left Lazzard's office, Sephiroth allowed himself to stretch back in the ergonomic chair, eyes to the ceiling and hands behind his head. She was attractive, alright, and now that he put a face to the name he can remember seeing her in the halls and thinking the same thing.

Still, it was her eyes that caught him the most and though he didn't quite know it yet (or perhaps just didn't want to acknowledge it) they were the reason he had settled on being her mentor. No one stared him in the eye as long - or as easily - as she had with her first meeting him.

Despite his admission to her looks (and even aura) he had no intention or desire to pursue her in that regard. He would, however, need to put a stop to any other fraternization she may be involved with, especially if she was to be perceived as the first SOLDIER to be mentored by him. If anything, he'd show her the clubs Genesis like to frequent; she could do whatever she wanted there.

He thought again about the fact he was actually deciding to mentor someone, how unusual the pull of her files had been. Angeal, Lazzard, Genesis and even Hojo have all attempted, at one point or another, to get someone under the most prestige SOLDIER's wing, and they've all failed. Well, he supposed he could give credit to Angeal for this one.

It was her stats; he knew that. They so reflected his own. Not the scores. The strengths, the strategy and the intelligence behind her decision making. She was right to say they have a more similar approach to leadership than she would have with Genesis.

She was too up-tight, though. Ironic, since most would use the same word for Sephiroth. He would disagree with that, he wasn't up-tight, he was self-controlled; resigned. Sathe would learn, he had little doubt. In time she'd grow comfortable in his presence, drop the extent in which she say 'sir' and get used to the way his eyes will continue to study her; body language is more telling than verbal.

With a push of his thighs the chair snapped up right and he was on his feet. He was positive she'd agree. Almost positive he'd hear from her before tomorrow. He pulled out his phone and opened Angeal's contact, clicking on 'messages', he then typed out;

 _"Just spoke with Ms. Rain. I offered to train with her until Genesis gets back, we'll see who is better suited for her after."_

He put his phone away and started to lock up the room. He had asked Lazzard for permission to use his office and after hearing what it was for, Lazzard couldn't have been more willing (as Sephiroth knew ahead of time). He didn't want Sathe to know who summoned her until they were face to face and, as he expected, she was unable to contain her surprise but he silently praised her for the quick recovery. He picked up her file - which had been resting to the side of the desk, closed - and tucked it under his arm before locking the door behind him. His phone vibrated in the pocket of his long jacket as he made his way to the elevator.

 _"Good! Genesis doesn't have the patience you have though, she only just made it to 2nd!"_ Angeal had written back.

Sephirorh smirked to himself. ' _Perfect_ ,' he thought, ' _all I have to do is agree'_. Which is exactly what his fingers began to do as the elevators doors smoothly slid shut with a crisp 'ding'.

"Holy fuckin' shit!" Sathe yelled to herself the second she was alone in the elevator after leaving Sephiroth in Lazzards office. "Oh my God." She followed it up with, the base of her palms digging into her scalp. Then, she laughed, and laughed louder still until she was borderline hysterical and floors on the other side of the doors began thinking an injured animal had been trapped on the lift.

Calming herself down, she wiped the tears from her eyes and stared, for the hundredth time, at the card in her hand. Again, she ran a finger over his name. As much as she hated ShinRa, she had always admired SOLDIER as a group of people genuinely wanting to protect the weaker population. That was why, when she decided to come to Midgar and infiltrate the conglomerate company, SOLDIER was her best bet; she could still respect herself in that program. And Sephiroth, well, everyone knew who Sephiroth was, even as far as Mideel. It was an honour to not only be given this offer directly from him, but to be, as far as she knew, the very first person he has ever extended it to. She felt this heavy truth, this personal victory and pride-mark just as she felt the weight of her vengeance, she realized.

The doors chimed at her, letting her know she had reached her floor. She was in a flurry of thoughts and confused movements, half running to Orion's door before realizing she really should shower she half ran to her own room, unlocked the door, kicked off her shoes, screamed 'fuck it' and charged back to Orion's room with only socks on, leaving her door wide open. She ripped her hair out of its ponytail as she knocked violently with the other hand.

"Orion!" She called, impatient. "It's me! Open! Open, open, open!" She was literally bouncing.

The door opened to a very tired looking Orion, dark blue eyes hidden behind puffy lids. He yawned, then got a good look at her. Her hair was wild, it stuck in crazy directions and waves, the sweat drying it in an up-right position. Her bloodied lip was completely gone and so was a small scar on her forehead. It was her eyes, even more than her hair, that woke his ass up. He'd seen them glow before, happened to all SOLDIER's after their first mako infusion, but not like this. It almost hurt his eyes to look directly into them, they were less like rubies and more like actual fire.

"Sathe? Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with you?" He glanced her up and down, noticed both that she was without shoes and still in her training gear. She had left him for Lazzard's an hour prior and he had come to his room for a shower and nap.

"Is Thorn in?" Sathe asked, ignoring the concern in his voice and referring to Orion's new roommate.

"No... No, he's not." He reached over and moved a piece of her hair that fallen directly down her nose. "Sathe, really, what's wrong? You're kind of scaring me, I can barely look at your eyes."

"My eyes??" For a second she forgot that happens. Shit. Whatever, she could explain it away. "Oh, fuck, it must just be the mako fucking with my excitement." She lowered her lashes to spare him some of the irritating sting she now realized he was experiencing. The word 'excitement' was also used with strategy and Orion bit, dropping the subject of her eyes.

"Excitement? Over what? What happened with Lazzard?"

"OooOoOoOOoo." She expelled from her throat with giddy regard. "It wasn't Lazzard." She looked up and down the hallway, dropping her voice. "Is Thorn on patrol?"

"Yea, wont be back until ten, tonight."

"Good," she brushed past him into the small communal space. "Let me shower here and I'll tell you all about it, we are hitting the fucking town to-night!"


	4. Chapter 4

The bar Orion and Sathe decided on for the night was one they frequented often. It was a back ally locale with a very quaint feel to it, no more than four tables on the patio and a bar that holds only eight stools. The floor of the restaurant itself dipped down from the left of the bar into three layers of semi-circles, all deeper than the next and all with a single row of tables neatly placed three feet apart. The first layer held tables of four-six, the second two-four and the last were two seaters only with booths against the wall. Near the door and the foot of the bar is a pool table with stools plopped under a makeshift shelf nailed to the wall. All the main wooden beams were exposed and carved into beautiful, if meaningless, geometric designs and the floors were polished cherry wood, the tables stained to a chestnut tone.

Orion led them past the few smokers who actually went outside and the bouncer approved them with quick nods of recognition. It was a Saturday and though this place was quaint, Saturday's were a 'no holds barred' in this part of town. Instinctively, though he knew he didn't need to, he kept Sathe close to his side as he weaved his way through the groups of standing patrons towards the bar; his lankiness and skill of, well, basically being rubber, made him efficient for this.

"Lionel!" He hollered over the pumping rock music. The bartender still looked up and Orion motioned him forward. "Back patio open?" He leaned over the bar to speak directly into the mans ear.

Lionel pulled away, glanced around casually and began pouring an order that was yelled at him from Orion's side, then he scrunched his lips together in a 'sure, why not' way before dropping the pint on the bar

"Password tonight, 'gather your wits'." He hissed into Orions ear - a tactic in loud places when you still wish to be discreet - while taking the money from Orion's neighbour in the same motion.

"Thanks, man." Orion saluted him and put his arm around Sathe's shoulders, guiding her around the bar.

A red door, a small, dark man, the mumble of 'keep your wits about you', another door and then they were outside again, a gorgeous garden opened up around them in a large square. About ten tables were randomly scattered about the bushes and trees that were only half full and four cement walls enclosed the whole space, belonging to the surrounding businesses.

"I love it out here." Sathe took in a deep breath through her nose.

"I know, so do I." He had left her side now and wandered to his preferred table which was, luckily, still free. Sathe joined him.

"Sorry about those trips back to my room, by the way." She said.

Orion laughed and leaned back, scanning the thin foliage for the one waitress. She had been so frazzled that she left her shoes and a change of clothes back in her room, as she showered Orion offered to collect them (whereupon realizing her door was also wide open). He forgot her shoes on the first go. Forgot to lock the door behind him on the second.

"Mostly my own fault." He admitted. "I still can't believe you're going to be mentored by Sephiroth." He shook his head and ran his hand threw his hair. He wasn't jealous and he wasn't even that surprised she had been chosen for mentoring by a First class, but Sephiroth?! That was outstanding. Unheard of. Unprecedented! A word he apparently used himself, according to her recollection.

"I know!" She cried and giggled again.

He had never seen her expel so much feminine elation. He understood now why her eyes reacted to her heightened emotions, still, the physical pain he felt was strange. He let it go though, again, and looked across the table at his companion; she was practically glowing.

"So, I mean, you're obviously going to accept, right?" He asked her just as the waitress spotted him and headed their way. "A pitcher please, and four shots. We're celebrating." He explained to her raised eyebrows.

"Whatever floats your boat, hun." She smiled at them and went on her way.

"Well, yea. I think I would be some kind of new species of stupid if I refused this." Sathe answered when it was just them again.

Orion cocked and nodded his head in agreement. "Can't really argue that." He chuckled. "You know, by doing this you're going to loose a lot of freedom." He added with a much more sober tone.

Sathe sighed. "Yea, I know. He didn't hold back on that front, either. I wont be able to train with you as often."

"You're also going to be getting your own missions. No more 4 a.m. patrols, at least."

"Maybe, if I get my own missions I can start requesting my own team." She pursed her lips and looked to the sky, a telltale sign she was plotting something.

"Calm down there, Tiger. Let him teach you _how_ to lead missions first."

"Holy shit." Her tone was sudden fear; understanding something on a different level.

"What?" He looked at her, her gaze far away for a moment and then she returned his glare and gave a short, loud laugh.

"I'm going to be trained by Sephiroth." She flung herself back in her chair with the heavy realization of it, long arms going limp across her thighs and waist. Eyes wide and jaw working silently.

Orion understood. It was hard to look the man in the eye, for fucks sake. He was someone you did not, on any account, want to disappoint and if you were being trained by him then you are sure to, eventually, cause some sense of it. Not to mention, how do you even talk to someone who causes an entire auditorium of five hundred chattering voices to drop down into the silence of a crypt, in a God damn second? Orion has seen it happen; it was like a wave of silence swept over the crowd at half the speed of lightening, the absolute second he stepped onto the stage. Come to think of it, Sathe was there with him.

"Hey," Orion gently started, reaching over and putting a hand down on her side of the table; both to get her to look at him, as to show her he would support her. "You can do this. You are hands-down the toughest woman I know and one of the toughest _people_ I've ever met, both physically and mentally. If anyone can handle the intensity that is Sephiroth, it's you. In fact, now that I say that out loud, that's probably why he choose you."

Sathe was still for a moment, a smile on her lips as she regarded Orion with strong affection. She leaned forward and clasped his hand with both of hers. Before she could speak, however, they had to separate in order to make room for the waitress and her tray of glassware and bottles.

After she was handsomely tipped, the drinks poured and they were alone again, Orion grabbed one of the shots and held it in cheers. "To Sathe, my friend, training partner, occasional lover, confidant and the first person, let alone woman, to break through Sephiroth's wall."

She laughed, picking up her shot as well. "I'm not quite there yet, I might still end up with Genesis but I'll certainly cheers to it!"

"Cheers!" They said in unison as the glasses clinked together. Their bodies were synced as the shots went down, glasses hit the table up-side down and their respective beers replaced said glasses in their hands, chasing the whiskey down their throats; they were also replaced on the table (though much gentler). Together, they let out a quiet "ahh", then they laughed.

The next shot was dedicated to Orion, Sathe insisted. And the ones after that were directed to the people around them who they quietly invented stories about. As the night went on, the garden filled a bit more and Orion and Sathe found themselves sharing a table with some ShinRa workers who were glad to have the protection of two SOLDIER's on a Saturday night. More drinks flowed but conversation about Sathe's promotion ceased, they lapsed into common chatter about work and entertainment, occasionally getting up to dance as an irresistible song pulled one or the other to their feet. Neither of them remember making it back to their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

An alarm was going off and Sathe was reaching for her sword instead, ready to shatter the God forsaken instrument. Slowly, she managed to pull herself out of the bed and sit on the edge, a mop of brown hair streaming down from her hung head. She hit the button but nothing happened, the beeping persisted. Very nonchalantly she reached over with both arms, head still hung and gently grasped the box by each side. Then, she ripped it from the wall, cords pulling up plaster as she deftly disconnected the machine. She casually dropped it on the floor by her feet.

She sat there in that position for a solid five minutes, mentally waging war for control over her own head. Shower. She kept telling herself. She needed to shower. Standing with delicate care, she pushed the hair from her face and burped, the taste of beer fizzing up. She groaned and drug her feet across the carpet into the shower. It was only seven in the morning but considering yesterdays events, she wasn't sure if her usual schedule would be applicable.

Turning on the taps, then the shower head, she left it to warm up as she searched for her phone. Finding it on the bed, wrapped in the sheet she continued to look for Sephiroth's card which, luckily, was still in the side pocket of her handbag. She had taken it to the bar and every time she went to the bathroom, she took it out and contemplated messaging him then and there. Thank God she didn't, the words likely wouldn't have come well to her at the time. Sitting on the bed again she took a deep breath and began to type.

 _"Sephiroth, this is Sathe Rain. I apologize if this is too early…"_

She paused to look at what she wrote. ' _Idiot_ ' she chided herself ' _of course it's not too early, he was bloody first class at sixteen and will likely have me running marathons at sunrise'_. She erased the last line, then the first, and started agin;

 _"Good morning, General. This is Sathe Rain. I would like to let you know that I have deeply thought…"_

She looked at the screen again. He would want her to acknowledge the fact she took time with it, she figured, but it felt false and she really didn't want to start on that foot. After all, she got plastered with Orion in order to celebrate the event; her mind was made up pretty quickly. She sighed again and erased the word 'deeply' and 'thought'.

" _Good morning, General. This is Sathe Rain. I would like to let you know that I have considered your offer and I have decided to humbly accept…"_

"Oh, God damn it!" She cursed out loud to herself, a hand rubbing her forehead "Humbly…. Should I be humble? You know what, I am fucking humble. Yea."

" _Good morning, General. This is Sathe Rain. I would like to let you know that I have considered your offer and I have decided to humbly accept. Today I was scheduled for a reactor engineering class at noon, followed by a tactical seminar at 1:30 p.m. Please let me know when would be a good time to discuss this further."_

Quickly, after only one re-read to make sure there were no spelling mistakes, she slammed her thumb down on the 'send' icon and flopped back on the bed.

"Oh… that made my head hurt so much more." She moaned, rolling off and stumbling into the now lukewarm water.

She had managed to wash her hair but not yet her body when the phone started to ring. Panic hit her core; she just _knew_ it was Sephiroth and that she could _not_ afford to miss this call. Ripping open the curtain she leaped out with her right leg leading and naturally, her left slid against the tub and she went down - hard. She managed to get her one arm up to catch half her body but her head still rocketed into the base of the sink across from the tub.

Luckily enough, she was conscious. Blood began to distort her eye sight on the right side so she rolled to the left and quite literally flopped out of the small bathroom onto the carpet of her bedroom. Her phone had rung four times at this point and she figured, though not much was clear at the moment, that she had two rings left. On the second last she made it to the foot of the bed, elbows torn from the ferocity in which she crawled across the floor. Just as the last began she succeeded to get her torso onto the edge, naked legs splayed behind her, a trail of blood leading into the bathroom. She answered the phone just before the last ring ended.

"Sathe Rain." Is all she said but even she heard the exertion behind it.

There was a pause on the other end, she could tell someone was there but didn't even bother to look at the ID when she picked up.

"Are you alright?" A voice said.

' _Fuck me sideways,_ ' she instantly thought, ' _it bloody well is Sephiroth.'_ She allowed herself to slide to the floor, resting her now border-line conscious brain against the bed.

"Yes." She forced herself to say evenly, closing her eyes and focusing. "I'm sorry, twisted my ankle on the way out of the shower getting the phone." She placed a hand to the side of her face and it came back slick with blood. Judging by the throbbing, she gashed open her skull by the hair line, over the right eye.

"Unfortunate." He replied. "Calling me back, is an option. For future reference." His voice actually sounded light and for a moment she thought he was actually being serious. Wait. Was he? It hurt to think about it, apparently.

"Ok." Is all she could manage to say.

"Your schedule has been reworked for the day." The light tone was gone but he wasn't strict. "Meet me in the First class training rooms, I'll be in number 67. You will have access. Ten minutes." He paused. "Actually, make it twenty. Finish your shower, wrap your ankle. I will heal you before we begin."

"Thank-you… Sir." She forced her left eye open, scanning her room. "I will be there in twenty."

"Good." And with that he hung up.

Sathe let her arm fall to the floor where the phone bounced out of her open hand. Slipping… she could feel her mind slipping. ' _No… materia! You have a Heal materia you moron!'_ She didn't know where the thought came from but she sure as hell was grateful for it. She did have a Heal materia, a small level one, mind you, but enough to stop the bleeding; she won it once for being a top player in the friendly competition simulations. But now she had to get to it.

Slowly, she moved onto her knees and leaned forward so she was on all fours. Instantly, blood poured out of her wound like a faucet on low before downgrading to a trickle. She heaved, her head spun and bursts of white light exploded in her vision, then she threw up. Everything began to grow black, seeping in from her cornea. Again, the voice reared it's head, _'Stupid girl, do you want to be found naked, in a pool of your own blood and vomit, which, by the way, smells like a bar?'_

It was enough to get her moving. One knee and hand at a time, she managed to focus on this enough that the blackness slowly ebbed away. Spots and dancing lights still clouded her vision but she could see her dresser and that's all that mattered.

It seemed as if it took a solid five minutes to crawl the four foot distance and she really hoped that was just the effect of a concussion. She couldn't stand, she knew that, so she pulled herself straight against the drawers while remaining on her knees. Reaching up she hooked her fingers threw the handles of the top drawer. Without looking, staying in her position while trying to harvest the strength, she took in three deep inhales and exhales before tugging out the drawer almost as hard as she ripped out the alarm. She forced her thrust to carry her down so the drawer sailed over her already injured head and crashed to the floor, breaking off one side of the inner wood panel. Underwear, daggers and materia spilled out.

The effort caused her vision to go black again and she had to spend over two minutes forcing her mind to correct the issue. When it did, she wasted no time finding the light green glow belonging to Heal. It took another five minutes for the low level materia to do all it could. Regardless, when she next went into the bathroom it was on two solid feet.

A nasty dark blue and purple bruise already spread over a quarter of her forehead and part of the gash was still visible, barely sealed and hidden just within her hairline. Blood had matted her freshly washed hair and covered a good portion of her body, so did puke. Now that her head had somewhat returned to normal she realized her elbows stung and turned them in the mirror to see she had rug-burns through at least four layers of skin. The water was still running.

Not enjoying it, she stepped back into the now cold shower and re-washed her hair quickly but gently and ran the soap over her body enough to get rid of the blood and vomit. She dried and dressed just as quick, ignoring the persistent gong-like noise going on in her head. She checked her phone and realized she had five minutes to make it up forty floors. Cursing, she raced out of her room, tearing down to the elevators and, of course, forgetting to lock her door.

Sephiroth knew something had been wrong when she had answered, though she played it off well; at first. Her voice kept faltering and her responses were oddly short, she forgot to say 'sir' all but once. Something he knew would have taken longer to break her of. Now, she was late. Not by much, only a few minutes, but it was something Sephiroth could not stand for; especially on the first day. He knew she was aware of this, however, and began to deeply consider that something happened.

He pulled out his phone and contemplated calling her, or having someone check her quarters. The room was set up as he wanted it so if she did show up he'd be ready, but he wasn't one to wait for others. A part of him wanted to walk away right then and there and drop the whole mentoring thing altogether. Still, he was a man who believed in trusting his instinct, and his instinct told him something was wrong. He began to call the head of security for the floors housing the Second's when the door administered a series of beeps and slid open, a female frame entered.

Sephiroth began to walk towards her as she did the same to him. "You're late." He said, keeping his voice firm, borderline annoyed but not yet harsh.

"I'm sorry, Sir." She stopped a few feet away and dropped her head, turning it away from him.

'Strange'. Sephiroth thought, he also noticed she had no limp upon walking to him. "Let me see your ankle." He commanded. Instantly, he watched her tense. "Look at me." He then ordered, seriously feeling both aggravated and confused.

Slowly, she turned her head and with a resigned sigh lifted it high to face him. She looked him in the eye as she watched his own dart across her damaged features, his eyebrows raised.

"Huh." He said simply, moving his cat-like pupils to meet hers. "What a uniquely twisted ankle."

Sathe froze, a look on her face that almost said 'Was that a joke?'. He watched her scan his features and allowed the shadow of a smile to appear

"Um… well." She tried. She was truly lost for words; all her easy banter with Orion and the others, her smart ass remarks even to instructors and the intensity in which she was known to defend her values, it all left her when she stood in front of this man.

Without saying anything, Sephiroth reached out and put a hand on the back of her head, lightly tilting it down. She let him do it and remained in the position he placed her, staring at his stomach. He slid his gloves off his hands and dropped them beside his feet. Softly, his fingers began to part her hair around the wound, making it available. The touch was tender on her scalp, it caused her to shiver though he felt her attempt to hold it back. He chuckled; she was just so nervous around him.

When he began to heal her, she reacted as he knew she would, as most everyone does when healed directly by this hand; she went limp. He was prepared, and held her by her lower back with one hand while the other remained over her gash. Her knees buckled and he drew her into himself, slowly brining them to the floor. When he released, all but a faint tinge of blue remained right below her hairline.

"Care to explain how that happened?" He asked her once she came back to her senses.

Sathe looked up at him as she realized she was on all fours again, he was resting on his knees. Her head no longer hurt, instead it felt similar to the after effects of an orgasm. She plopped onto her bottom, resting her arms on her knees.

"I understand if I'm not exactly what you expected." She replied with instead.

"You mean, hung-over and looking as if you'd lost a bar brawl?" Once more, his tone showed annoyance but it didn't waver into anger.

She glanced at him. "I didn't get the injury from the bar." There was a hint of contempt in her voice when she spoke.

' _Good_ ' Sephiroth contemplated, ' _the quicker we get past these tiring politeness's, the quicker we can truly begin'._

"I know you didn't." Sephiroth said aloud. "I saw you leaving with your friend."

Her eyes shot open as wide as they could and she physically recoiled. "What?"

"What? You don't think First's go out on a Saturday night? You weren't the only one who felt like celebrating." He stood and offered her a hand. She took it, awkwardly. "You are aware that you are the first person I've ever offered this to, are you not?"

"I am." She said, not knowing what else to, before suddenly realizing to add; "Sir."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "In these rooms you drop that, understand?" Anger touched his tounge for the first time. "In front of others, keep it up but here, you call me by my name."

She nodded.

"Now, the fact you went out last night to celebrate is fine. In all actuality, when I saw you leaving I was pleased because I knew what your decision would be. You were willing to work through that hang-over as you damn well should. Your head, what happened?"

Sathe told him. The phone ringing, knowing she had to answer it, falling and hitting her head, the materia. She felt beyond foolish for the story, was prepared to be sent back to her room to continue with her originally planned schedule.

"Determined." He finally said. "It's a good quality, although it can certainly get annoying." He shrugged and bent down to pick up his gloves. "Next time, call me back."

He walked away from her then and picked up two katana's from a wall of weapons. They weren't anywhere near as long as his personal masamune, but they were almost as sharp. Offering her one, he responded to her confused expression with;

"We are now half an hour behind. Because of you." His voice cold, body ridged and eyes boring - Sephiroth turned his inner switch. "You can consider your ordeal your warm up - block!"

He swung with vicious strength and speed. Sathe was hardly able to get her own blade up, just only deflecting his and causing it to sear across her arm. She hissed in pain and drew back.

"Attack! You will bleed many more times before I heal you again!" The words were almost growled now, his head slightly bowed and mako eyes narrowed yet ablaze with eerie emerald light.

' _Well, shit.'_ Sathe thought before diving at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Orion had no idea what to do. Panic was griping his chest and throat with such vice-like authority that his finger-tips vibrated but he remained rooted to the floor, his eyes made darker with emotion as they ferociously swung around the room. Sathe didn't have a room-mate. She was the only female currently enlisted as a Second. She also had a problem with locking her door…

Orion tried to will his right leg to move for the forth time, then his left for the fifth. He remained grounded, like he was a tree. The blood was everywhere. Streaked across the carpet like she had been dragged, pooled by the dresser and bed so thickly parts still glistened with slick wetness whereas the smears and handprints on the sheets had long since dried. It ended or started in the bathroom, he could tell. And that's exactly where he was attempting to navigate his body.

She had not answered three of his phone calls. They had planned to run 5 km before taking a couple goes in the simulators with a few others, then classes. That is, if Sephiroth didn't start mentoring right away, something Orion thought highly possible and so insisted she let him know if that be the case. This… this _scene_ was something else entirely. He could see the vomit within the blood, smeared diagonally along the floor between the dresser and bed. Her dresser drawer was smashed to the side of this and Orion took note of the fact that none of the daggers had blood on them but he could not be certain if any were missing.

His hand twitched for his phone and he instinctually looked back towards the door, left open only ajar. Who should he call? Was this some sick part of Sephiroth's training? The man was known to be severe, mysterious and even foreboding… but this?

Orion took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, momentarily blocking out the sight. He reminded himself why he joined SOLDIER. Exhaled. Opened his eyes and walked to the bathroom. It was empty and Orion felt the fear release it tendrils from around his heart. He sighed and leaned against the door frame, rapidly taking in the details of this new room. It only took him a few seconds before he turned his heel and headed towards the infirmary. He still clutched his phone, Lazzard (or even the head of security) were both pre-programmed into every phone given to SOLDIER members and likely other workers of ShinRa as well. He didn't end up using his, however.

Genesis strode into ShinRa headquarters shortly before noon, his train had arrived just past 11:30 but he had decided to walk back to the towers. He was in a pleasant mood when he approached Rita, his favourite secretary of the first floor.

"Genesis Rhapsody, reporting back from an extremely dangerous yet, _insanely_ lucrative mission." He folded his arms over the counter and leaned in.

Rita giggled but rolled her eyes at the same time, turning to her screen and rapidly beginning to type.

"I thought you were just checking up on a constriction project, providing safety for the workers." She said playfully.

Genesis put a hand on his heart in mock pain. "Darling, it's the settlement of a new town and one of the most expensive projects ShinRa has funded… interesting to lots of bad people."

"And you stop those people, hm?"

"You know I do." He smiled.

She stopped typing, scanned the screen and then looked over to him. "Sephiroth wants to see you as soon as possible, Lazard also had a folder dropped off to your personal quarters. No info on it's contents but the fact it's been registered here tells me it's something you should look at sooner rather than later." She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and though she didn't want to, found herself casting her eyes away from his blistering gaze.

"Any idea where our illustrious General happens to be at the moment?" He leaned back over the marble counter and cocked his head at her.

"Um, just a second…" She blushed as she turned back to her computer. "He signed out of a First's training room an hour ago. He has nothing noted on his schedule for another two, so, hard to say where he may be at the moment." She re-tucked her already tucked hair.

"Well then, he'll just have to wait. I could always read Lazard's file later, as well. Care for a coffee in that dim café on the fifth?" He propped his elbow and dropped his chin into his palm.

"Genesis!" Rita chastised in a harsh whisper, eyes darting around to the other women at the front desk either on computers or dealing with patrons.

"What? Two colleagues sharing a drink at an establishment _in_ our place of work." He grinned his famous grin.

"You know I can't leave my post unattended until relieved. Plus, now that you're back in headquarters you can always just call the General." She paused and looked around again, lightly biting her lip. "I'm done at 5, though." She gave a meek shrug.

Genesis retained his brilliant smile (not too broad or mischievous) yet he subtly recoiled away.

"Sweet thing, you know I have no idea what could happen between now and then. But you are right, we wouldn't want you to get in trouble." He winked "I still have the number, just in case."

Without waiting for a reply, as per his custom, he slunk away from the large counter, drumming his fingers along it as he went and smirking at the hued cheeks and side-long glances on the faces of Rita's co-workers.

She was right about being able to easily contact Sephiroth now. They had a bit of a rule against un-necessary phone use while out on mission; all info would be waiting upon arrival. Granted, when boredom came they all tended to waver. Still, if Sephiroth found out he was out to coffee when there was an alert waiting from him, it would not bode well for the red-head.

He grunted to himself, thinking of the chastising he would have received if he had gone. Gods, both of his best-friends were in serious need of getting laid and he was convinced their resentment towards his free-spirit solely stemmed from that fact. Still, he was curious as to what Sephiroth wanted; normally he would have just sent Genesis a message straight to his phone. Before really thinking about it, however, he was walking to his personal quarters in dire need of a proper shower.

Genesis' room (along with all First's) was three times as big as any of the other members of SOLDIER and was completely personalized to his tastes. His front door entered onto a platform which stepped down into an extravagant living room filled with crimson furniture, a marble coffee table with matching end pieces and a 52 inch T.V.. His love for art was evident on the walls, both original and copies of different theatrical scenes frozen in an epic image of emotion. An artists rendition of The Goddess from 'Loveless' rested in stone, beside the doors to his balcony so it could catch the sun's rays as it falls beyond the horizon every evening.

To the right of the door, behind the majority of the living room, was his kitchen, separated by a half wall. He never spends much time in there and didn't even have a table, just three stools against the island. Down the hall, beyond the main space, two more oak doors finished the apartment; his bedroom and his study.

Genesis quickly noted a yellow folder resting on the marble coffee table in the living room and decided to start there after all. Swiftly scooping it up he sauntered onto his balcony and rested against the stone railing, flipping it open. His eyes ran over the first page easily and it didn't take long before he gave a heavy sigh and closed it again.

"Son of a bitch." He whispered to himself.

The file requested his presence in the infirmary. More tests. It also suggested urgency, something about the last set bringing up unusual results. Shit, he hated those tests. Every SOLDIER went through necessary check-ups though him and his crew were something different; always had been. Recently, his system had been… acting strange.

Genesis moved to the left side of his balcony and looked down to Sephiroth's own stone balcony a floor below and one over. Sephiroth's quarters happened to be two stories and had an entrance on either floor but only the one balcony; situated outside his living room as well. Genesis could see the lights were off past the tightly drawn grey curtains. He didn't want to speak to Sephiroth about the tests he had been undergoing recently but he welcomed the distraction of whatever it was his friend wanted to discuss.

Glancing to the folder still in his hand he decided to just get it over with; the sooner the better. He always felt dirty after visiting that section of the ShinRa buildings (even though some of the nurses were a delightful sight) so he also put his shower on the back burner. He would message Sephiroth after the procedure when he was soaking in the bathtub, getting his head back on straight.

"Never an end to it." He said to himself with a small chuckle, walking back into his apartment and throwing the folder aside before heading right back out.

From where the First's held their apartments Genesis needed to take two separate elevators in order to reach the hospital wing. It took a total of seven minutes for the entire trip and the time only allowed him to dwell on what could have popped up from the previous tests. He had gotten the flu about a month back. Genesis was not a normal SOLDIER, getting sick was something that should not have been easily possible. Both Hojo and Hollander were also concerned, going so far as to quarantine him from his friends under the guise he was on a mission. The first (and worst) series of tests started then but he quickly recovered from his sudden illness and nothing showed as unusual so, he was sent to the lower level doctors for a few follow ups. His last was supposed to have been the day before he left for Rocket town and now a message directly from Lazard. At least that's what Rita said, he knew the writing in the file to belong to Hojo, however.

He hated how bright it was on this side and picked up his pace past mako infusing rooms and laboratories. He passed two nurses desks and though they looked eager to help him they also didn't stop to question why he headed towards the wing reserved for First classes, ShinRa executives and heroic war victims. He also enjoyed seeing the head nurse here, though Hojo and Hollander seemed to have been wise enough to entrust only male doctors to him.

When he walked through the double doors and laid eyes on Priya, the dark skinned nurturer, he was surprised to see her normally delicate features upturned in clear distaste and annoyance. Genesis casually took in the man standing before her, across from a horseshoe shaped counter, as he approached them. The man was SOLDIER judging from his training uniform, quite tall too and though he seemed thin Genesis could see the definition of trained muscles. His sandy blonde hair was pushed back along his scalp but not slicked, causing it to stick out from behind. The SOLDIER, who Genesis did not recognize, was quite clearly agitated.

"For God sake, I was told she was signed into this wing."

"I understand that, sir." Priya tried with a tight jaw, noticing Genesis approach. "However this section has a strict privacy policy and I cannot confirm or deny what another, possibly ill-informed, team-member of mine may, or may not have said."

Genesis moved into the mans left flank, though the guy hardly seemed to notice someone standing there at all. The red-head calmly waited his turn, watching to see if he needed to get involved. He quite enjoyed witnessing Priya become a little hell-cat; and he personally knew she was certainly capable of it.

" _'May not have said'_?" The man repeated. "I saw her name on the computer! 11:15 am she was administered to this section and I'm positive it was done by Sephiroth!"

Well, that blind sided the vivacious First standing off to Orion's left.

"Excuse me?!" Genesis uttered before even thinking about it.

Orion spun on his heel and nearly fell back into the counter at seeing Genesis so suddenly beside him.

"Genesis, Sir!" Orion exclaimed before lapsing back into shock, mouth working like a fish out of water.

Genesis took a second to collect himself. "Sorry, Priya dear, but I think I'm going to need an explanation from both of you."

"Not a problem for me." Priya shot a cold glance to Orion. "He came in looking for his friend, said he knew she was in here. You heard him repeat that part, he believes Sephiroth was training this girl." Priya snorted but her eyes held Genesis' in an unusual way.

"Look, sir. I don't know if it happened for sure bu-"

"What is your name?" Genesis interrupted.

"Orion Ceinture, sir. Second class."

"And your friends name?"

Orion hesitated for a moment. "Sathe Rain. Also Second class."

"Bullshit." Genesis said so suddenly both pairs of eyes trained on him widened noticeably. "There are no female Second class."

"She was promoted three days ago, alongside myself. Sh-she had said you were not in headquarters."

Bewildered as to why this man would imply she knew anything about his schedule, Genesis was at a lose for words. This SOLDIER's name he was not familiar with, but her's rang a bell. Could this be a mistake come back to haunt him?

"Genesis, if I may, he's right about her being promoted. Lot's of the women around here were talking about it." Priya weighed in, noticing his conflicted expression.

"What does that have to do with Sephiroth?" Genesis finally asked.

Again, Orion hesitated. "I'm not sure that's my place to-"

"I asked you a question, soldier!"

"Yes, sir!" Orion snapped to attention. "He offered to mentor her, yesterday afternoon. She spoke to me about it that night, she said it might end up being you who mentor's her instead."

Genesis' head was reeling. _Sephiroth? Mentoring? A female? What the fuck?_ He took a step back and scrutinized Orion, almost as if to gauge if he was lying.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I never agreed to mentor anyone recently." He thought of the alert from Sephiroth.

"I could very well be wrong, sir." Orion helplessly added.

Genesis could see he made the lower SOLDIER nervous and quite frankly the guy confused the absolute shit out of Genesis so he was willing to get him on his way.

"I will find out if your friend is here and sort out this nonsense. I am sure, however, that a newly appointed Second class has much better things to do than annoy a hardworking nurse."

"Of course, sir." Orion turned to Priya, "I apologize, truly." He bowed to them both before quickly walking out without looking back.

Genesis watched the doors swing open and close a few times before diverting his gaze back to the jungle woman.

"Any validity to his claims?" He asked her.

"Actually…"

" _Is_ she here?"

"She is," Pirya paused, "and she was signed in by Sephiroth."

"Holy hell." He ran a hand through his tousled hair. "What was wrong with her?"

"Battle wounds. He had healed most but it took a toll on him, there were quite a bit. He instructed we bring her back to top shape, give a regular physical and exam afterwards which he requested the immediate results of."

"My God, he's mentoring someone." Genesis gave a short laugh. "She must be something else."

"She survived a battle against Sephiroth, that has to count for something. She was conscious when he first brought her in but slipped out the second he left her alone with us."

"Hmmm. What does she look like?"

"She's tall for a woman, brunette. Pretty girl, right up your ally." Priya gave a mocking wink. "She also has red eyes, a rarity to be sure."

 _Red eyes_. The second Priya said it he could picture her. _God damn right, right up my ally_. He vaguely remembered giving her his number but he definitely remembered seeing her in the halls, curious as to why she didn't use it like so many others. _That bastard_. He also thought, thinking of Sephiroth.

"So what are you here for today, firecracker?" Priya suddenly asked.

Genesis winced at the nickname. "I need to see Doctor Mordin, he'll know why." He decided to put this business with Sephiroth aside for now, he'd continue his plans on messaging him after his treatments.


	7. Chapter 7

Sephiroth had a meeting with Hojo to attend after his sparring rounds with Sathe, though the General was certainly not looking forward to it. He had a sneaking suspicion that the scientist (who was also, unfortunately, the only thing he ever had for a parental figure alongside a now deceased scientist) knew about his decision to train someone. Sephiroth could handle explaining his decision to his two friends and even Lazard, Hojo was a completely different issue. He didn't use the word 'hate' very often but if he had to pick someone to apply it to, it would be Hojo.

When Sephiroth remembered his childhood, Hojo was, at best, a neglectful babysitter and at worst a torture artist. Experiments and needles which would incapacitate him at age seven for days at a time, brutal training regiments once SOLDIER was established (far worse then any they gave to others) and, of course, the constant expectation from him to be the absolute best at all times. Sephiroth felt little more than a project to the man.

Gast; he was different. That was a scientist who showed respect when respect was deserved. He was thoughtful and kind, gentle even. While Gast too would often poke and prod at Sephiroth, the silver haired prodigy never minded as much because Gast did it with intent to help Sephiroth grow. Hojo only wanted to exploit and manipulate the strange strength he seemed to be born with.

Sephiroth's mother had died at birth, leaving him entrusted to her two colleagues. His father, well, he was only ever told that his father had abandoned his mother at the pregnancy announcement. Both Gast and Hojo claimed to have never even known his name.

Only Genesis and Angeal knew these facts about him. Not even Lazard or president Shinra. Sephiroth worked hard keeping it that way when they were younger, now it seemed a mute point. Sephiroth was far too prestigiously viewed for it to be much of a threat now. Still, dealing with Hojo remained an uncomfortable experience and anyone who saw them together could pick up on the tense way in which Sephiroth spoke to the head scientist.

Luckily, they would be alone for this meeting. Hojo claimed it was to discuss something to do with his last mission; a week prior, Sephiroth infiltrated a large Wutai camp that was preparing to attack a ShinaRa mako-mining operation. In all appearances, that wouldn't seem to be of much interest to someone responsible for the entire science department of ShinRa, yet Hojo took an unusual interest in Sephiroth's larger accomplishments.

By the time Sephiroth made it to Hojo's personal office, Genesis had just finished his treatments. Sephiroth walked in without knocking, finding the neurotic scientist hunched over his cluttered desk. As usual the room glowed green from large, reinforced glass cylinders containing liquefied mako.

"Ah, Sephiroth. You made good time." Hojo stood fully and adjusted his glasses, scrutinizing the man he helped raise.

The comment was sarcastic without needing to sound it. Sephiroth did not make good time. Hojo called him right as Sathe was taken into a hospital room to be healed further, he left her with the doctor and nurses but did not go straight to Hojo's. He actually took the time to go over the recordings of his training with Sathe, slowing down their movements to better gauge her reaction times and technique. In his opinion, Hojo could wait.

"I'm here, am I not?" Sephiroth dryly replied. He moved some folders off an extra chair and placed it in front of Hojo's desk, sitting down.

Hojo moved around to the opposite side and also sat, watching the First carefully but not saying anything. He folded his long, boney hands across his chest and leaned back.

"What exactly did you wish to discuss?" Sephiroth said.

"You went into the mako mines after neutralizing the threat, did you not?"

"I did. I wished to ensure there were no cave-ins or injuries."

Hojo cocked his head. "Have you felt unusual at all since then?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and suppressed a sigh. "No, Professor, I have not."

This had been a large concern seven years prior, when he had been first inducted to SOLDIER. Hojo seemed overtly concerned about over-exposure to Mako, though he showed no concern for the others in the program. From a young age, Sephiroth had been able to harness magic without actually needing to use materia; after being infused with it (as all SOLDIER's are) his powers grew exceptionally. Missions into mines or, riding in trains with raw mako caused paranoia for many, including Sephiroth himself. They soon discovered, however, that Sephiroth could manipulate the energy, keeping it from himself or even others.

"Hojo, this hasn't been an issue in over five years." Sephiroth added, impatient.

"It was a large mine." Hojo replied evenly, still leaned back.

"So, what, you'd like to run some tests?" There was obvious bitterness in his voice.

"The mission was just under a week ago. Since then, I've been made aware of unusual behaviour on your part."

Through clenched teeth, Sephiroth asked; "Like what?"

"Last night you went to the bars in… a rather uncouth part of town. Alone. Today you brought a Second into a First's training room with you. A female Second."

And there it was. A good example as to why Sephiroth was keen to trust his instincts.

"What in the planets name, does that have to do with Mako exposure?"

"What were the true intentions behind your meeting with her today?"

"To train."

"With a female Second?"

" _I'm_ training her."

"For what purpose?"

"To create another elite warrior. To possibly increase the ranks of First's." Sephiroth leaned forward. "To do what you've _fucking_ wanted me to do for five years."

Sephiroth was not one to swear often, far too reserved and intelligent of a man. But Hojo was capable of inciting anger and frustration that Sephiroth found very hard to control.

Hojo gave a small, irritating smile. "I've looked over her records. She seems talented enough, I even remember administering her first mako infusion."

Sephiroth wasn't going to play this game. "You've also had a personal meeting with her about fraternization, there is an entire page report on her recruitment and skills, only accessible on the computer with a higher clearance, that I can tell is written with your cadence, and, you've personally seen to all her mako infusions, not just the first." He paused to gauge the scientist, satisfied to see the barely concealed surprise. "Why are you so interested her?"

Hojo was quiet for some time, he stared with what could be described as borderline contempt (something not at all unusual for the man), while Sephiroth gazed back with his normal, blank and composed revere. Inside, though, Sephiroth felt the familiar feeling of triumph, despite knowing that for Hojo the game of cat and mouse had just begun.

"She's the only female who's ever showed such exceptional talent. I was intrigued, obviously you were too." Hojo finally said.

"Indeed. I was waiting for Genesis to train with her as well, I might not take her myself." He lied.

"Good." Hojo visibly brightened at this. "While she may be skilled, there are much stronger men who would better thrive under your guidance."

Sephiroth nodded, suddenly more curious now then when he first read through all her files and instantly noticed the attention she had received from Hojo.

"Is that all, Professor?"

Hojo waited a moment, seemingly contemplating the question, before looking away and waving his hand through the air.

"You seem stable enough to me and I have no further questions."

Sephiroth stood and curtly bowed, walking out without another word. He paused on the other side of the door once he closed it, listening closely for a moment or two before silently carrying on.

The meeting went pretty much exactly as he had expected it, which was a good thing. Sephiroth had at first thought Hojo's interest was indeed much the same as his own (it would make sense, after all), which is why he never put any thought into it when he choose to take her on himself. Now, however, there was a fresh seed of suspicion. Something certainly didn't feel right.

Hojo seemed to imply his time with her in the First's training room was with sexual intent. Something the scientist had never bothered to discuss with him and while Sephiroth was damn sure that Hojo knew about the trips him and the others would sometimes take to the more lucrative clubs, it had never been mentioned. Of course, Sephiroth understood the concern but he was far from one of the simpler lackeys and Hojo knew that best. No, the Professor was worried about something else. Though maybe, he truly didn't want the number ones SOLDIER's talent to go to waste on a female; Hojo was a misogynist, after all.

These thoughts frustrated Sephiroth, anything to do with Hojo had the tendency to do that. He felt inclined to train her now more than ever, seeing that it would upset the older man. Not like their sparring today didn't already help solidify his decision. Sathe was remarkably resilient, fast and agile. Still, she had a lot to learn. She was cocky when it came to thinking she had pegged his movements down and took too much time to recover from the sting of his blade.

Suddenly, just as he reached the elevator, his phone chimed from his pocket. He took it out just as he hit the button for the floors of security, from there he'd catch the elevator to the First's quarters. Genesis' name popped onto the screen and he tapped open the message.

 _'Saw an alert from you when I got back. I'm in my quarters now.'_

Sephiroth began to type back, finding it all just too convenient.

 _'I am on my way back to mine as well. Shall we talk in yours or mine?'_

After a moment, before the elevator chimed it's destination, Genesis had replied with;

 _'I prefer mine. Little tired today.'_

Though Sephiroth thought this statement to be a little odd, it wasn't something he took long to think about. The clicked his phone closed without replying and waited to exit.


End file.
